Percy Jackson and the Olympians: When Thalia found out the truth
by Busygirl42
Summary: This an add on to Percy Jackson and The Sea of Monsters book that takes place directly after Thalia is found under the tree. It shows how Percy's and Thalia's sibling-ish relationship started and goes into deeper explanation of how Percy is precived through another demigods eyes.
1. Chapter 1

"I am Thalia," the girl said. "Daughter of Zeus."

Percy swallows hard. Meanwhile the crowd behind him started growing and an uneasy murmur broke out. Percy could hear Annabeth sobbing behind him, but he was too busy thinking to pay attention to any of this.

Thalia moved trying to make sense of her surroundings. "Where am I? What happened? Who are you people?"

Percy realized nobody else had even moved towards the girl like she was some kind of plague victim. He swallowed. "Like I said I'm Percy, we are the campers of Camp Half-blood and you're on half-blood hill right outside our camp. As what for happened I don't have a clue."

Thalia got even more confused. "I made it?" she exclaimed. "Where's Annabeth and Luke and Grover? Are they ok?" She stuttered getting up causing Annabeth's sobs to grow even louder.

Almost immediately after she gets to her feet she falls dizzily. Percy catches her and puts her arm around his shoulders.

"A little help please?" he gowned

The first year camper from the Apollos chariot, who Percy found out was named Will Solace, came up and draped Thalia's other arm around him. Percy thanked him as they started down the hill. Chiron finally came out of his daze and trotted up next to Percy and Will with Annabeth on his back and Grover trailing behind. The rest of the camp, minus a few less easily disturbed campers who were still sound asleep, followed a good distance behind so that they weren't encroaching on the group and almost every camper had the same expression on their face that Percy likened to a scared puppy.

Thalia looked up at Chiron, "Are you Chiron?"

Chiron smiles sadly at her, "Yes my child we are taking you to that big farm house, once there we will treat your injuries and try to explain."

"Yeah easier said than done." Thought Percy.

Percy and Will helped Thalia into the lawn chair that Percy healed in last year. Will told Percy and Chiron that he was going to get some ambrosia and nectar before rushing off towards the first aid center. Percy leaned against the railing exactly how Grover was the morning he woke up last year. Percy thought about that day and how overwhelming it was for him; he could only imagine how over whelmed Thalia will feel let alone how they were going to break it to her.

While he was thinking Grover and Annabeth came to stand next to him; Annabeth with tears still in her eyes. Chiron lowered himself into his magical wheel chair that one of the campers brought to him and rolled over to Thalia.

Thalia looked up at him tiredly. "Please tell me Luke, Annabeth and Grover are okay, what happen? I'm so confused..."

Chiron held up his hand to stop her. "It's complicated, my dear, very complicated indeed. It would help me gravely if you told us what you remember."

Thalia cleared her throat, "Yes sir. One day when I was little maybe 6, a monster attacked me. I was able to get away but my mom explained to me that my father was Zeus, I didn't believe her at first but over the years the attacks kept happening. Then when I was 10 I got tired of it and ran away. I made it to the East coast all the way to Massachusetts, there I met Luke an 11 year old son of Hermes and an amazing fighter. Then about a year later we were running from monsters in Virginia and came across little girl named Annabeth. She was only seven and running from monsters on the streets so we knew she had to be a demigod..."

Beside Percy, Annabeth began to sob again, he wanted to hold her like at the bottom of sirens bay but he didn't think he could get away with it here so he just put his arm around her.

Meanwhile Thalia was saying "... then Grover the satyr found us and lead us to New York but we had maybe five monsters on our tail and three of them were the furies. We made it to the bottom of that hill, what did you call it?" she asked looking at Percy

"Half-Blood hill." Replied Percy.

"Yeah, Half-Blood hill." Thalia continued. "We were injured, Annabeth was unconscious and being carried by Luke." Thalia started to cry. "I told Grover to go get the others to safety, that I'd hold them off. He tried to argue but I charged at the monsters. I killed two of the furies and was fighting the third when this snake women stabbed me in the back and then... and then it was like a sensation of failing and I heard my father's voice say 'I'm sorry my daughter, you have fought bravely and have honored me, you will not been forgotten.' And then blank, like I fell asleep and didn't have any dreams and when I woke up Percy was staring at me."

"You remember nothing else?" choked Annabeth.

Will returned with a bowl of water with a rag, a bag of ambrosia, and a flask of nectar. He kneeled by her before whirling around and shooting a dirty towards the group.

"You have been making her talk! Crying takes a toll on the body you know. You should keep the emotional stuff until after she gets some rest!" He yelled with such ferocity that you wouldn't think would be possible from a 12 year old boy. When he turned back to Thalia he smiled resuming his normal innocent demeanor and began to wipe off her face.

Thalia looked down at her hands, "Little bits that I can't quite remember, like I said it's like a dream."

Chiron looked at Thalia sadly.

"If you remember anything be sure to tell me." He sighed.

He turned towards Percy and for a fraction of a second eyed his arm around Annabeth but Percy noticed. "Annabeth my dear are you ok?" he whispered.

Annabeth shook her head. "I'm happy but worried she looks about 14 at least."

Percy took his arm out from around Annabeth and crossed them. "The prophecy, she's older than me so she's the one. That's what Luke meant about replacing me!"

Chiron looked up at us sadly. "It would seem that way if I did my math correctly she's 15. But don't make any hasty assumptions Percy, the prophecy could still apply to you, you are a child of the big three and this makes you no less dangerous."

Annabeth shook her head again. "But as of right now she is the prophecy child and unless both of our math is wrong we have less than a year till the prophesy is to come true."


	2. My Cousin Gets Some Shocking News

After Breakfast, Chiron called a councilors meeting in the wreck room of the big house. The head councilors from all 12 cabins all gathered around the Ping Pong table; Chiron in wheel chair form headed the table next to Mr. D.

"I take from the silence that we all know why we are here?" said Chiron

Mr. D sighed putting down a now empty diet coke can.

"Yes, yes my little sister is no longer a Blue Spruce." He complained.

Percy clenched his fists, but Annabeth who was standing beside him stepped forward before he could, which in hind sight was probably a good thing.

"It's not as simple as that, Mr. D." said Annabeth.

"Indeed, you all know of the pack that the big three made after World War II. But you what you don't is the real reason for the pack." agreed Chiron

A murmur broke out at the table. Percy was sure this was his cue sins Chiron can't tell them because of his pack with Zeus and it would make more sense coming from somebody that it directly effects.

Percy leaned against the ping pong table. "Towards the end of World War II the oracle gave a great prophesy that _some_ people believe we aren't ready to here yet so I don't know the exact words. But it apparently says the next child of the Big Three to reach the age of 16 will have the power to decide the fate of Olympus. That's the real reason for the pact between the big three to have no more Demi-God kids."

There was silence. Nobody said anything until either Connor or Travis Stoll, Percy was quite sure which, stepped forward. "But Thalia is already older than 16, she's been a tree for 6 years. So wouldn't the prophesy still apply to you, Percy?"

Annabeth and Chiron shared one of their scary looks and Annabeth spoke up. "No, if you do the math. Thalia was twelve when she ... was transformed and trees age slower than we do so if you take the average of a pine tree and compare it to the length of human life span it ages about half as fast of a human. So her 6 years was only like 3." said Annabeth like it made perfect sense but everybody else looked completely lost except Chiron.

"It's like dog years. They have short life spans so what their teenage years are like when their four and five years old. Thalia was aging pine tree time so instead of ageing 6 years she only aged 3." said Percy. It seemed like everybody understood and the idea started to sink in.

"So you're telling me instead of Thalia being 18 she's 15, that means we only have year!" said Clarisse.

"Less than a year Thalia's Birthday is in December, we only have 5 months." said Chiron. "Mr. D, I think you should go up to Olympus and report this morning's events directly to your father while I take care of things down here."

"Yes of course, any excuse to escape the limits of probation." said Mr. D. taking out a plastic card and with that he disappeared.

"Is there any more questions?" asked Chiron

Nobody moved.

"I think we all completely understood our situation. In five months my cousin is either going to destroy the world or save it." thought Percy.

"Alright, then the council is adjourned for now." said Chiron. "Percy, Annabeth, Grover stay with me. I want you there when I break the news to her." he said as the others were leaving.

Percy and his friends stood next to Thalia who had just woken up from a long nap. She sat up and eyed them.

"I told you all I remember so are you going tell me what happened or not?" she questioned.

"It's complicated Thalia. Really, really complicated we are just trying to figure out where to start." said Percy

"Why are guys even here? Shouldn't the camp director be here with Chiron explaining to me not a group of kids?" snapped Thalia.

"Calm down my dear, Mr. D is busy and they are here because they are the best people to explain to you what happened." said Chiron.

"Well then what _happened_!?" asked Thalia

"You said you were fighting at the top of the hill and you were. You said you were stabbed by a dragon women and you were indeed stabbed by a Dracaena. But you did not fall asleep my dear, you died." said Chiron sadly.

"But that's not possible I'm not dead! If I was I wouldn't feel so tired and I'd be in Elysium." argued Thalia

"You said your father spoke to you as you fell, he was upset by your death so as you took you last breath he transformed you into that pine tree at the top of the hill and your soul has reinforced the camps borders ever sins; that is until today." added Annabeth.

"Ok even if all this is true and I'm not saying it is, how am I out here healing in a lawn chair? And what do you mean ever since; it couldn't have been that long? And were are Annabeth and Luke and Grover if I protected the border, Hmm?" reasoned Thalia

Annabeth got tears in her eyes again but she pushed them back and came closer.

"Thalia, it's been 6 years sins you stood atop the hill to protect us. I am Annabeth Jane Chase and I'm 13 years old now. Grover come here." reassured Annabeth

Grover came closer as Annabeth knelt next to her.

"Hey Thalia long time no see?" said Grover obviously trying not cry.

"How O- My Gods! Annabeth you got so big! Grover you have a go-t!" Thalia gasped.

"Yeah Percy calls it my Goat-t." Grover joked causing the group to laugh.

"Percy, you're a camper here?" asked Thalia

Percy walked over to Thalia from the porch railing and stood behind Grover and Annabeth.

"Yeah this my second year here Grover found me at my school last year." He replied.

Thalia looked back at Grover and Annabeth and smiled but then it faded into a look of confusion.

"I'm so happy to see you both, but it still doesn't explain that if I was a tree how I'm here."

"My dear, do you see that gold glittering object hanging in your tree?" Asked Chiron. Thalia nodded. "Well that is the golden fleece from the Argonauts story. At the beginning of the summer your tree was dying so a girl named Clarisse LA Rue daughter of Ares was sent out on quest after the fleece. Meanwhile our young satyr here got himself in a bit of trouble and Percy, Annabeth, and young cyclops named Tyson left camp to rescue him. It just so happened the two quests were intertwined and the 5 of them were able to retrieve the fleece and bring it back to heal the tree."

"But it heal more than your tree." continued Annabeth. "I was on guard duty for the fleece last night and I turned around and you were just there. I screamed, and Grover who was supposed to be on guard duty with me woke up and came running. He gasped and said that he was going to wake Chiron and Percy up. And you know the rest."

"Yeah, I wake up to a boy in his boxers." She said playfully.

Annabeth and Grover laugh and Chiron smiled.

"What? Grover bursts into my cabin at 5 in the morning muttering something about Annabeth and guard duty. I thought she was hurt I didn't have time to think about pants; I grabbed my sword and ran." said Percy holding up riptide.

"That's a pen." Said Thalia

Percy uncaps the pen and it extends into his familiar 3 foot long shining bronze sword.

"It's called Anaklusmos which means Riptide in ancient Greek." He introduced.

"That's cool; almost as cool as my agus" claimed Thalia tapping her bracelet and grows to a full shield with the head of medusa on it.

"Yeah I have one of those to." Related Percy as he hit his wrist watch and his shield grew to full size. "I also met the real medusa and that's a real good likeness so would you mind putting it away."

"Sure" said Thalia. "Who's your godly parent?" she asked Percy

Everybody shifted uncomfortably. All four of them knew that this the start to a much bigger conversation that none of them really wanted to have.

"Poseidon god of the seas, Lord of horses, earth shaker and all that other stuff." said Percy trying to make it sound normal.

"Wait, what about..."

"The Big Three Pack not to have any children? The whole reason why you were being chased in the first place. Yeah well let say it hasn't worked out so well for our dads." finished Percy.

"Which brings us to a dangerous ever harder subject to explain." continued Chiron "We must explain to you the reason for the pack."

Thunder rumbled.

Annabeth looked at Chiron and then back at Thalia. "The Oracle gave a great prophesy that said the next child of the big three to reach the age of sixteen will decide the fate of Olympus and your older than Percy so the prophesy could only apply to you."

"But how? You said I was... It's been 6 years." asked Thalia

"Do to the slower rate that that a tree ages your approximately 15 years old that is if my math is correct." said Annabeth

"Your math is always correct Annabeth. Even if I don't... wait a minute how can I decide the fate of Olympus in less than a year?" asked Thalia.

"There is kind of a war going on or trying to start." said Percy

"What?" Exclaimed Thalia

"Percy!" yelled Annabeth

"Well she deserves to know all of it and there is no easy way to break it to her that she was brought back to life because of it." said Percy.

"What, Explain!" demanded Thalia.

"Percy is right. No matter how upsetting the circumstances she needs to know all of it." said Chiron. Then he turned towards Thalia. "As of about a year ago we were informed that the titian lord Kronos was and is trying to rise. Percy's first quest revolved around this because he was to retrieve your fathers lightning bolt that Kronos had stolen."

"Yeah, because I was recently claimed as Poseidon's child Zeus thought I pinched it for my dad. My dad thought Hades stole it to frame me and Hades had his helm of darkness stolen which was also blamed on me but I didn't find that out until later…" Percy interrupted.

"Yes, Seaweed-Brain we all know you don't like being blamed for stuff. Don't interrupt Chiron." scolded Annabeth.

Chiron smiled.

"It's ok Annabeth he has reason to be upset. Well any way, Kronos had both the items stolen by his inside operative in hopes of starting a war. Percy, Annabeth, and Grover, however, was able to keep the peace and Kronos lost all hope of turning Percy to his side. That's why he had your tree poisoned. He knew we'd send out a quest for the fleece and somehow he knew that it would heal you so that he'd have another chance to control the prophesy."

Thalia sat there shocked.

"You mean I was brought back so that Kronos and his minions could try and use me to start a war because they gave up on Percy."

"Yeah that about sums it up." Sniffled Grover looking terrified.

"No it doesn't, your forgetting one major thing guys. The person that was and is Kronoses right hand man is..." started Percy.

Annabeth turned to face him.

"No, Percy don't!" she yelled

"Why not, Wise girl! She deserves to know."

"Not by you, by me."

"You will be too soft on him, you always are."

"You're all ways too hard on him".

"That's because he tried to kill me, you, Grover, Chiron, my mother and basically anything else I care about!"

"Both of you, Stop it!" yelled Grover. "I had to deal with a whole trip across country with you two fighting! It stopped now you to only fight when you talk about Luke! So stop!"

"You mean..." Thalia gasped.

"Oops." said Grover

Annabeth and Percy didn't say anything they just glare at each other. Chiron is the only one who didn't seemed fazed by the argument.

"Yes, my dear. After you ah... for a-lack-of-a-better-term "Died" he got angrier than before. Then he went on a quest for his father and he got hurt; emotionally and physically. He became resentful and this let Kronos in..."

"Kronos started whispering to him in his dreams. It warped his mind until he didn't act like his old self anymore." Interrupted Annabeth.

"It still doesn't, excuse him from his actions. I had Kronos whispering to me too and I still will fight against him until my last breath." said Percy. "When I first came to camp last year he befriended me then when I succeeded in my quest and came back not in league with Kronos he tried to kill me." he put his hand out to show her the pit scorpion sting. "He was the one who stole the bolt and the helm; and blamed it on me. After he failed to kill me he poisoned your tree to make us go on the quest after the fleece. On the quest we realized he has a whole army of monsters on the _Princess Andromeda,_ his very own evil cruise ship that's sailing somewhere in the ocean right now. And he hasn't just recruited monsters there's demigods too; he even tried recruiting Annabeth."

A tear came streaming down Thalia's cheek.

"Look I'm so sorry I have no idea how hard it is for you, but I believe you would want to hear the whole truth now; then find out the rest latter. Am I right?" said Percy kneeling down next to her.

Thalia nodded. She stopped crying but still looked extremely unstable.

"I just want to take nap, right now." She mumbled as she rolled over not waiting for a response.

"Come now let's leave her to get some rest; she's had a trying day." said Chiron guiding Percy and them down the steps.

"Did I say anything unreasonable?" asked Percy to Annabeth as they were walking towards the cabins.

She just glared at him, then stormed off. Percy turned towards Grover.

"Did I?" he demanded with his glare still on.

"No, man. It's just hard for us you didn't know him before. Remember when you first came to camp and how cool he was to you then." Percy nods. "Multiply that by ten and that's how the real Luke acts, I mean the one before Kronos."

"Yeah, I guess but you guys can't confuse the guy he was to who he is now. The new Luke will kill any of us in a second if he had the chance." Grover looked at him pleadingly. "Look I won't mention him as long he's not brought up, Deal?"

"Yeah."

"I'm going to be in the lake if you need me." Percy said running off.


	3. A Family Outing

Percy was sitting at the bottom of the lake contemplating the morning's events. After being claimed as child of Poseidon he realized that the water had always cleared his head. He thought he heard his name, quiet and garbled, so he looked up. Much to his surprise Thalia was standing on the deck with her hands on her hips looking very peeved. She was dressed in a fresh camp half-blood shirt and "homemade" black jean shorts, the kind that that were jeans but somebody cut them.

Percy rocketed out of the water and up on to the deck perfectly dry but Thalia, however, was sprayed with water.

"Oh, sorry! I don't know my power yet!" apologized Percy.

"You're dry!" exclaimed Thalia looking more shocked than annoyed.

"Ah, yeah, I don't get wet unless I want to."

"I take it you can breathe underwater too, I've been standing here for at least ten minutes yelling your name." Said Thalia, regaining her scowl. "What were you doing down there any way?"

"Um, it clears my head besides nobody can talk to me unless I want them to." Explained Percy as picked up a towel off the deck to give it to her.

"Why do you bring a towel if you don't get wet?"

"You're not the first one to get splashed."

Thalia and Percy started walking down the pier

"So the person your hiding from would be… Annabeth?"

"Oh, no just everyone, I hate the way people stare at me. But usually it's Clarisse I'm hid… Hey I'm not hiding! Just avoiding conflict." He retorted. By this time they reached the end of the pier and started to walk towards the woods.

"Oh, I didn't mean… I understand On the way over here, when I would pass by a group they would go soooo quiet."

"Like in those cowboy movies when the tumble weed goes by!" exclaimed Percy

"Exactly!" It was quiet for quite a while until Thalia spoke up again "I'm glad it wasn't Annabeth you were ah… avoiding; you two make a cute couple and…"

"Oh, were not together! We are just friends." rushed Percy.

Thalia raised her eyebrow.

"Look was there something you want to talk about?" huffed Percy

"Oh yeah!" Said Thalia remembering. "Well I just wanted to talk to you in general, you're the only other child of the big three I've ever met."

"Let me guess, I'm not what you expected."

"Well yes, I mean no." by this time they reached the woods and she stopped but Percy kept going. But quickly turned around.

"Are you coming?" asked Percy trying not to seem perplexed by her reply.

"Charon said not to go in…"

"… alone or unarmed. But you're not alone and neither am I. As for being armed I always am," Pulling out riptide. "and you have the spear on your back. Besides seeing as you can't breathe under water this is the best place to talk without being a zoo exhibit for the other campers."

"Alright." She agreed though still seeming a bit leery.

They trekked about a half of a mile into the woods before Percy could stand it no longer.

"What did you mean earlier, about your expectations?" he asked.

"Can we sit down I'm still tired? And what I meant was at first glance you don't look very powerful." Replied Thalia.

"Yeah I Know."

Percy stopped at the stream and pulled out a hidden thing of cokes from behind a rock and gestured for Thalia to sit down. Percy sat down closer to the stream across from her, leaning back so his hands are in the stream.

Thalia took a sip of her coke.

"I expected another Big Three child to look tall, muscular, like someone you wouldn't want to mess with…"

"Like the Ares kids." added Percy.

"Yeah, but you're not very muscular or tall. You look like a typical 13 year old skater boy with shaggy hair. But this is how you appeared to me when I first woke up when I started to become more conscience I noticed a kind of aura of power around you that made a bit jumpy." Clarified Thalia taking another sip of coke.

"I know what you mean, when I saw you a sort of electric shock went down my spine and right now there is still a tingling on the back of my neck." Said Percy with his coke sitting in his hand barely touched.

"Yeah, that's it. Well when you yelled at somebody to help I saw the whole crowed flinch including Chiron, so I thought you were a god…"

"A god! You're kidding right?" laughed Percy

"No, I'm serious. You were obviously in charge or there leader and like I said you radiated power and gods can appear however they want. It makes sense now, I have been mistaken for minor god before." Said Thalia

"Really? Well this is a first for me." Said Percy

"Yeah? When I first met Luke he thought…." But Thalia trailed off.

"Look I can't imagine how it is for you and I'm sorry I was so harsh but when it comes to Luke I get really angry." Apologized Percy.

"I don't blame you. I just don't know how he could change that much." Said Thalia as something in the woods made a rustling sound. "Did you here that?" she said as she stood up.

"Probably the Dryads," Replied Percy. "Thalia can I ask you something?"

"Sure, I guess." she said still standing.

"What was…" Percy was interrupted by a low growl and 3 large black and brown things bounded out of the forest.

Their bodies looked thin and lean like a large cat but the face shape looked more like a dog and instead of having fur it looked like it had snake skin. Percy scrambled to his feet and uncapped riptide; Thalia had released Agus and armed herself with her spear.

"Yeah just dryads." Complained Thalia.

"Not know!" yelled Percy but at this one of the creatures launched its self at Thalia.

Thalia was able to deflect the creature off her shield but it landed on all 4s and avoided her spear and they started to circle each other. Meanwhile the other two encroached on Percy and as he went for his shield they both pounced simultaneously but the shield had already spiraled open and he was able to roll out of the way. Thalia and her monster were trading blows but that snake-cat was moving slower under the aura of Agus.

Percy knew he could not take on both at the same time and he need a way to keep one of them busy. Percy's feet had stepped into the stream and he figure he might as well try it. He immediately felt the familiar tug in his gut and with a quick arm movement a wave rose out of the stream, wrapped around the nearest animal, and submerged it in the stream.

The other creature got over the shock of its comrade being drag into the water quicker than Percy expected and it pounced. He was able to dodge it but not quick enough; its claws raked his arm and it erupted in pain. The creature went to pounce on him again but Percy made a quick movement with his sword and the creature howled with pain as its ear disintegrated.

Thalia had corner her monster between some rocks and her shield and with a quick movement stabbed it with her long knife, her spear was broken early in the fight. And with that the creature disintegrated but as Thalia turned to check on Percy, the other creature had drug itself out of the stream, and pounced on the unsuspecting Thalia.

As Percy's cat, now disoriented from the loss of its ear, lounged Percy brought his sword down in a wide arch and with a cry of pain the creature turned to dust. Percy turned around at just the right time to see the 3rd creature pounce on Thalia. Percy wasn't sure if Thalia could hold off it until he could get over there so in a split second decision he through his shield like a Frisbee knocking it off her. She quickly grabbed her knife and plunged it into its chest. Percy ran over and helped her up and grabbed his shield.

"Nice aim." Said Thalia

"Thanks," said Percy though he was really thinking you're welcome. Percy reached into his back pocket and grabbed some ambrosia, handed it to her and put the rest back in his pocket.

"Aren't you going to eat some?" she asked after swallowing her piece and sitting down.

He walked over and sat down right in the middle of the stream.

"Nope. I save it for others or when I'm not around any water."

"Water heals you?" she said staring at the wound his arm close up.

"Yeah, it's another Poseidon thing."

"Lucky, the only special power I got from my dad is calling lighting and that makes me feel like I'm going to pass out afterwards."

"Yeah, poor you. You control some of the most powerful weapons in the universe."

"Hey! Well what about you? You can breathe under water, water heals you and you can control it."

"I also speak to horses but I'm sure you probably have more powers and you just haven't discovered them yet. Maybe you speak to eagles?"

Thalia throw a piece of her broken spear at him which he dodged but she was also laughing which he guess was a good sign. And for some reason Percy started laughing too and they both realized perhaps they aren't just 2 pons in the same game. Perhaps they were family.


End file.
